


Found in the Club

by Willa_Owl



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willa_Owl/pseuds/Willa_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years since they last saw each other, Erica unexpectedly runs into Franky at a dance club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found in the Club

It had been a work day that didn't seem like it would ever end. Erica hated her job on a good day. Working in the taxation law department at her father’s firm was just boring. All she did was process one claim after another. All the other lawyers were substantially older than her. There wasn't much in common with them so there wasn't even a social aspect of the job.

When she had something to do in the evening, the day dragged on even worse than normal. Every time she glanced over at the clock, it seemed like time passed slower and slower. The last hour had been interminable. Finally five o'clock rolled around and she was free. Her desk all cleaned up and organized ahead of time, Erica was ready to scoot out without any delay. She wished the rest of her office a good weekend but was out the door before the first person could even answer.

As she drove home, Erica could finally focus on her plans for the evening. She and Mark had now been married for two years, and her life was still relatively stale. Mark often had to go interstate for work, and when he was home he was often tired from all the travel. It had become rarer and rarer for them to go out.

But this had been one of those rare weeks when all his work was local and he was home every night. Erica had been delighted when he suggested that they go out for dinner and then go dancing at a club downtown. She knew that he was doing it mostly because of her complaints about how they never did anything. On one level, she felt bad about nagging him about it. On the other hand, she couldn't help but feel envious of her single girlfriends. They were still out having fun, dating a number of different guys, and sleeping with a fair number of them. Erica had only just started to experience that when she started dating Mark. Without really noticing it, they had become exclusive. At the time it seemed nice; now it seemed like she had missed something. She was still the same gorgeous fit blonde as she was in college but there was only Mark to notice for a long time now. Well, apart from during her time working at Wentworth. But she had tried desperately to erase that from her mind.

Erica decided tonight was going to be a good night. Mark knew how much she used to like to dance when she was in college. She went out often with her friends to some of the clubs around town. Even once she was going out with Mark, they would often go dancing on a group date with other couples they knew. Since getting married, it had only been a rare treat. Afterwards, she fully expected to have sex with Mark. She was at the horniest time of the month for her, and it had been a few weeks since the last time they had sex.

Arriving home she realized that even though she had left right on time, they were going to have to leave soon if they were going to get into the city in order to make their reservations. It didn't leave her much time to get ready. She dropped everything once she got inside and went to their bedroom.

Opening up her closet, she looked for something that would work. It had been a while since she had bought anything new. Maybe it was the memory of being back in college, but she noticed an old outfit from back in those days. It was a white top with a very short black skirt. She had some black pumps to go with it. Trying it on, she was pleased to find that it still fit extremely well. She weighed the same as back in college and it showed off her body, particularly her killer legs and tight ass.

Erica thought for a few moments about how to wear her hair. She had been thinking about something a little sophisticated but that didn't seem to work with the outfit. Finally she decided to straighten it and pull it back into a pony tail. It made her look even slightly younger. She loved the look. She loved feeling like she was still young and free.

When she came out of the bedroom, Erica found Mark watching the news in the kitchen. She twirled around in front of him, showing off her outfit. His jaw dropped.

"Honey, you look unbelievable. I mean it, but are you serious about going out looking like that?" he looked at her with a look she couldn't quite identify.

"What's wrong with it?" Erica was stunned.

“You can't go to a nice restaurant dressed like that. I mean, we aren't just going to a burger joint. This is a good place," he replied.

Suddenly Erica recognized his look and his tone. He was irritated with her. Her own temper flared. "What is the point of going out dancing, if I can't dress for it?"

"My god, Erica. Do I have to explain it to you? If you go to the restaurant like that, they are going to think that I'm with a prostitute. Jesus!" Mark's irritation had a hint of anger.

"Oh, thank you very much. Now I look like a prostitute!" She spun around to head back to the bedroom. She slammed the door on Mark's face. He at least had the good sense not to follow her in immediately. He gave her a few minutes to calm down, as well as do the same thing himself.

When he came into the room, he started with an apology. "I'm sorry Erica, that didn't come out right. I told you I think you look fantastic.. It just seems like too much for where we were planning on eating." He paused to look over at her. She hadn't burst into tears, like he had worried. Instead she was watching him with a hard look in her eyes. "Honey, we don't have to eat there if you don't want to. We can just grab a burger or something on the way to the club."

Mark paused and waited for her to respond. The silence dragged out a while but he kept quiet to wait for her. When she spoke, her look didn't warm up much. "Fine. We can do that. You are probably right. I just wish you hadn't gotten all irritated."

He got up and hugged her, slowly her arms came up around him and she returned the hug. "I wish I hadn't either. You're looking forward to the club and I was looking forward to the dinner, but it's okay. There will be other times."

Erica nodded. "Thank you, Mark. I know you were but it's been so long since we were out dancing." She kissed him on the cheek and then moved away to finish getting things ready to go out.

When they got to the club, Erica was happy to see that there wasn't a line yet. She didn't want to waste any time outside. Although there hadn't been any line, it was already fairly crowded inside the club. They were able to find a table just off the dance floor and ordered drinks. Mark had scotch and Erica ordered a martini. As soon as the drinks came and they had taken a couple of sips, Erica dragged Mark out onto the dance floor. The music was very fast paced and seemed to just keep going on. It wasn't anything that either one had heard before, but it was very danceable. Erica was able to keep Mark on the floor for two more before he was sweating and wanted to take a break. Sighing a little, she followed him back to their table.

It was too loud to talk very much. Instead they both people watched. She made one more attempt to try and get him to dance, to no avail. She sat there feeling the irritation building inside her. It seemed so unfair that she finally was out and wasn't being allowed to dance.

Erica was looking out on the dance floor when she thought she recognized a woman. There were other people surrounding her on the dance floor so Erica wasn't sure. She kept looking in that area to try and see more clearly. Then the crowd shifted and she was sure.

It was Franky Doyle. Erica shivered. Franky was someone that she couldn't forget, though there were times when she wanted to. Franky had been a huge part of Erica’s life during her time at Wentworth. The last time she had seen her they had kissed in her office. After she was forced to resign from her post as governor, Erica had spent a lot of time trying to erase that kiss from her memory.

Erica had always found Franky very attractive. Four years later her beauty had deepened and been augmented by an intense sensuality. She was wearing tight black jeans and an equally tight black singlet. Her body looked as great as it had always done. It was hard to see her eyes but Erica remembered that they were an intense green.

Erica thought that she might be dancing with another woman. Franky was touching her as she danced, bringing her body close and then dancing away. But then she was did the same thing with another woman. As Erica watched, she realized that Franky was enjoying flirting with several women around her. Franky clearly was still oriented towards women as the men were simply ignored. She didn't really seem to be with anyone in particular, at least no one woman got more of her attention. And while she was brushing up against them, she wasn't going any further.

For most of the song, Franky's attention remained on the dance floor. Towards the very end, however, she glanced in the direction of Erica. Realizing that she was staring, Erica tried to quickly look away. It was clear however that Franky had seen her. Her whole demeanor changed. The women around her were forgotten.

Finally the song came to an end. Her eyes on Erica, Franky pushed her way through the crowd and walked over. Erica felt a momentary sense of panic. What was Franky going to do? What would she say? Erica didn't want her to come over. At the same time, there was a side of her that was excited by Franky's approach.

"Erica, I thought that was you," Franky spoke as she reached the table. “It’s good to see you”.

Stammering a little, Erica told Franky that it was nice to see her too. Then she introduced Franky to Mark as a former inmate she tutored during her time at Wentworth.

"You must be close to graduating from your law degree, Franky?" Erica wanted to keep control of the conversation and keep it on safe grounds. She could feel how close to being out of control she was. All the old thoughts were flooding back, and she was very aware of Franky's proximity.

"Only one more semester to go! I can't wait to be done with uni and get out into the real world." Franky kept her focus on Erica. She started talking about different subjects she had studied which slowly drew Erica out.

Although Mark was feeling a little left out, he suggested that Franky sit down with them. She thanked him with a smile and slid into the seat next to Erica. It was a tight squeeze as it wasn't a large table. Franky and Erica's bodies were pressed against each other. Erica was feeling nervous again, feeling Franky's body next to hers. But there was something that she liked about it; something that excited her. She felt her nipples harden just a little.

Any hope that Franky was unaware of the situation vanished when she lay a hand on Erica's thigh. Erica hid her surprise by turning what was supposed to be a small sip into a big gulp of her martini. Erica was aware that her body was trembling. Franky just kept up the conversation telling a story about a guest lecturer she had seen recently. Franky's hand just rested on Erica's skin. Even though she wasn't doing anything, Franky's touch was enough to increase Erica's excitement. Franky however carefully drew her back into the conversation. 

Needing a little something to steady her, Erica sucked down the rest of her drink. It had been a while since the waitress had made it to their table so Mark offered to go up the bar and get the three of them new drinks. Erica didn't want him to go and leave her alone with Franky but didn't know how to tell him. As Erica watched him go, Franky noted a slightly dazed look in her eyes.

Erica turned to Franky in order to tell her to remove her hand. Before she could utter a word, Franky started to talk.

"I see you haven't forgotten about me," she said with a smug tone. Franky cocked her head slightly as she read Erica's face. "In fact, you still can't get me out of your mind, can you?" For the first time, her fingers started to move, going in circles on the top of Erica's bare thigh. Erica's eyes widened. Franky smiled slightly at the look of almost panic. "You were going to ask me to take my hand off your thigh, but now..." Franky trailed off for a moment. Her hand moved slightly towards the inside of Erica's thigh. "Now, you want it to stay, don't you?" She leaned close to Erica's ear. "Stay or go, Erica?"

Erica remained silent. Her lips were quivering just a little. She could feel her excitement growing. Franky was touching all the buttons right.

After waiting for a few moments, Franky said again, "Stay or go?" When she said the word go, she lifted her hand from Erica's leg. Erica let out a little involuntary groan. The hand came back stroking and Franky asked "Which is it, Erica?" The hand went away again.

Erica bit her lip. She wanted the feelings to stay. Finally she whispered, "Stay."

Erica was rewarded with the return of Franky's hand. Now it was stroking in bigger circles, going down inside her thigh as far as Franky's fingers could touch without Erica parting her legs. Franky made no effort to try and force Erica's legs apart. The tips of her fingers would just run along the seam between the two legs.

“I heard you were in a relationship with your prison psychologist” Erica offered, trying to wrestle back some control.

Franky laughed. “Jealous, were you?” she said with a cocky look.

“No, I…”

“Don’t worry, it didn't work out.” Franky stared intently at Erica trying to gauge her reaction. “Then again you always liked thinking about me with other women didn’t you?”

Erica remained silent, staring down at the table.

“Did you used to imagine me with Kim? Did you imagine that it was you laying back, having Kim eating you out while I watched you? She was very good at it. Her tongue was nice and long. And she had a way of flicking it up." Her fingers stroked Erica's thigh upwards. "And down." They flicked back down along the soft skin.

As Erica listened, her legs started to part slightly to allow Franky more access. Franky took whatever space Erica gave her, extending the strokes.

"Or did you wish it was you, kneeling down. Did you want it to be your face between my legs?" Franky chuckled. "Oh, I would have liked that. I always hoped you might sneak into my cell some time. It would have been so much fun." 

As her fingers stroked back and forth, Erica kept opening her legs a bit more. Her eyes were closed as she focused on the touch and the sound of Franky's voice.

"But you were scared, weren't you Erica," Franky continued. "Scared of what you wanted. Scared that you wanted to be touched by a lesbian. And scared that you wanted to touch a lesbian. Well Erica now that you are being touched by a lesbian, do you like it?" Franky's fingers kept moving around, but they had slowly migrated upwards to be quite close to Erica's pussy. "Do you like it, Erica?" Franky asked again.

Her fingers started to retreat away from the spot of increasing pleasure to Erica. She knew what Franky wanted. She needed to confess her desire if her to keep going. She nodded, hoping that would satisfy Franky.

"Not good enough, Erica," Franky said and her hand retreated a little farther. "You need to tell me these things. I want everything to be clear."

Flicking her tongue along her lips, Erica struggled to get the words out. “I like it.”

"Oh I am so glad to hear that, Erica. If you want more, why don't you open your legs wide so I can really touch you?" Franky waited to see her reaction.

This time there was very little hesitation. Erica spread her legs wide enough that Franky would be able to touch her however she wanted.

Franky moved her hand to take advantage immediately. She placed her hand over Erica's pussy but applied very little pressure. She was rewarded by Erica pressing her hips forward to increase the pressure. Franky's smile grew triumphant. She had Erica.

Leaning forward again, Franky spoke so that no one else could hear. Her voice was very certain. "I'm going to fuck you tonight, Erica. I'm going to fuck you right here in the club. I'm going to make you come like you have never come before. And I am going to do it more than one time. But first I am going to tease you. I am going to make you beg me to do it."

Erica was stunned by Franky's words. They scared her to death. At the same time, they excited her beyond belief. Her hips were now pressing rhythmically against Franky's fingers and that caused them to move faster.

"But what about my husband? I can't with him here. What will I say?" She stammered out her questions, not even realizing that she wasn't protesting the act but rather how she would get away with it.

Franky looked at her. She saw how beautiful Erica was. Her beauty was made all the more desirable by her own excitement. She wanted her, and what was more, she knew Erica wanted this.

"Follow my lead, Erica, and maybe he won't know. But honestly, I don't really care. I know what you want. You want to be treated like a slut. You are already thinking about what I mean by fucking you, imagining all different possibilities. I can tell because of the way that you are thrusting against my hand." Franky's fingers pressed in hard against Erica, causing her to groan. "In the end, you are going to be asking, begging me to fuck you. You know that is the truth. Either that, or it will be the biggest regret of your life."

She looked up and could see that Mark was making his way back. She only had another thirty seconds of privacy. "It's your choice. I can still find someone else to play with tonight. When Mark gets back, I am going to the bathroom. You can either come with me, or not. If not, I won't be back."

She moved her hand back onto the top of Erica's thigh just before Mark got there and sat back as if they had just been chatting.

"You girls having fun?" he asked as he sat down.

Franky smiled. "Oh yes. We have just been talking about old experiences and how fun it would be to relive some of them. Right, Erica?"

Erica put down the drink she had been sipping. "Yep."

Mark started to complain about the line at the bar, and how pushy people had been. Erica listened to him and found that her irritation with him grew. He seemed so self-centered. At a moment when she could have used him paying attention to her, he totally missed the moment.

Franky stood up; her hand sliding off Erica's leg. "I need to go to the loo."

Looking at her for a moment, Erica made her decision. "I think I will go too." She tried not to look over at Mark.

"Okay," he said. "I'll just stay here and watch the coats."

Loud enough for Mark to hear, Franky said to Erica, "I hope that the lines aren't too long. I have had to wait forever a few times."

As soon as they were hidden from view of Mark, Franky took Erica's hand in hers. She could feel Erica's fingers tighten, trying to draw strength from her. Walking down the hallway to the bathroom, Franky kept on going past the bathroom and took a corner to a little cove that led to a storage closet. She smiled when she noticed it was unoccupied.

Turning, she pulled Erica into her arms. Reaching up one hand behind her head, Franky kissed her. It was a hard kiss, full of passion. Erica moaned into the kiss and did not resist at all. When Franky's tongue touched her lips, she immediately parted her mouth to give her access. Erica's own hands wrapped around Franky and pulled her body against the other woman. She felt Franky's hand on her ass caressing it. She groaned again into the kiss.

Franky was right, it was exactly what Erica wanted and had wanted since they first met. She couldn't believe how brazenly she was behaving. She was acting like a true slut, making out with Franky where they could easily be caught. Even the thought that someone might come around the corner and see her behaving like this turned her on.

She was so horny by this point that Erica was trying to shift her body so that she could rub herself against Franky's leg. She wanted to feel pressure again on her pussy. She had just gotten into position when Franky pulled back from the kiss.

"Not yet. There will need to be true begging before you get to come tonight. Understand?"

Breathing hard and flushed, Erica nodded. As much as she wanted to get relief, Franky's being in charge was part of the excitement. Franky's commanding manner let her give over control of the situation so that she no longer had to make the choices. Franky would let her be the slut that Erica wanted to be.

"Let's go to the bathroom now." Franky said. She kissed Erica one more time. This time, the kiss was a little less forceful and a little slower. It didn't raise the level of passion but kept it where it was.

After they had both used the restroom and began to walk back to the dance area, Franky took Erica's hand. It made Erica a little nervous but excited her at the same time. How would it look to Mark if she came back holding hands with another woman? What would other people think about her? At the same time, there was a feeling of the forbidden to it. And in some little way, she was showing off this slutty side of herself even though others might not see it.

She shouldn't have really worried. By the time they got back to the table, they had to push their way through the crowd. To Mark, all that it looked like was that Franky was leading the way and holding on to Erica's hand to help her get there.

"It must have been crowded! You gals have been gone a while." He perfunctorily kissed Erica as she sat down. "The place is really jumping now!"

Franky slid her hand down inside Erica's thigh as she sat down. She noted that Erica completely accepted it now and gave no sign of being startled. Instead, she spread her legs wide enough that Franky's hand could caress the inside of it. Although she was not quite bold enough to let her have full access again.

They sipped their drinks for a short time while they watched the dancers. Both women were starting to move to the music. Erica felt more connected to Franky now. There was a rhythm that was running through both of them that was synchronized. She closed her eyes and swayed back and forth. To Mark it seemed like it was to the music. To Erica it was to that connection.

"Feel like dancing," Franky asked. "Either of you? Both of you?" She leaned forward over the table in the direction of Mark. As she did so, she took the opportunity to slide her hand all the way up Erica's leg. She softly stroked up and down. The side of her hand pressed against Erica's mound. Mark's attention was on Franky and therefore completely missed the fluttering of Erica's eyelids and the biting of her lower lip.

"Sure" said Mark.

As Franky slid her hand back down, Erica was able to regain a small measure of control. "Mmhmm," she murmured in agreement.

They got up together and made their way onto the floor. Finding a clear spot, they started dancing. The music was loud and fast. The two women were dancing side by side, facing Mark. Even though she was looking towards Mark, Erica was really just aware of Franky. She could feel her body brush against her as she moved to the music. She could tell that it wasn't just random. Franky wanted to keep her excited as much as she wanted to stay that way.

One song ran into another. The two women adjusted to the new beat without a pause. The dance floor grew even more crowded and they were pushed together and further away from their table. Using the closeness as an excuse, Franky slipped her arm around Erica's waist. Their sides were now constantly touching. When one crouched down, the other came with her. They were dancing faster too. 

By the time the fourth dance was over, Mark was sweating and completely out of breath. Catching their attention, he asked the women if they wanted to take a break. Erica let Franky answer for her.

"I think we will stay and keep dancing," Franky said. If the music hadn't been so loud, Mark might have recognized the smug tone in her voice. Even before he turned away, they were already facing each other continuing to dance. Franky kept an eye in his direction. When she was sure that he had returned to the table, she placed her hands on Erica's hips and pulled her in a little closer.

They continued to dance this way. Franky holding her; Erica enjoying her touch. She followed Franky's lead, letting her control things. She stopped thinking about anything except for Franky and how her touch made her feel. She moved in time with Franky. Her eyes stayed on Franky's, finding a sense of pleasure she couldn't remember feeling before.

As the dance continued, there was a growing sexual element. Franky began to brush against Erica, slowly moving closer to her. Erica couldn't take her eyes off Franky. When Franky thrust forward at her, Erica was originally moving away in time with Franky. It was a flirtatious little dance they were doing; one moving forward and the other retreating.

Then as the beat changed, Erica became bolder. She didn't retreat. She let Franky's body rub up against her. More than that, she pushed forward. Franky was always in control of the dance, but Erica closely followed her lead. When she could, her body lingered against Franky until she had to move it to keep her balance. The song got quicker and Franky moved faster. Erica kept pace, her perfect body moving back and forth exactly matching the time. 

Finally the song came to a crashing close. As the sound faded away, Franky was pressed tightly against Erica. Both of them were breathing hard, and Erica could feel the rise and fall of Franky's chest. They stayed like that for the few moments before the next song started. Erica wanted to kiss her but couldn't risk Mark seeing them.

Both of them were a little winded from the dance. Maybe if it had been another fast song, they might have rested and gone back to the table. But when the music started it was slower, more sensual. Franky walked around behind Erica. Her hands reached around her and pulled Erica up tightly against her. One hand rested on her belly, fingers softly stroking as they picked up the rhythm and their bodies matched it. After a few seconds, Erica's hand came down on top of it. Their other hands sought each other out and linked fingers. Their bodies were now moulded together as they danced.

Erica's eyes were closed. If Mark had come looking for them, she would never have noticed. Franky's presence was overpowering. This was how she wanted to feel, and only Franky was going to give it to her.

Despite the wonderful feeling of Erica in her arms, Franky was still in control, not quite as lost in the moment. Erica was hers. She already knew that. Now she wanted to stoke her excitement back up towards a fever pitch. She nuzzled Erica's neck, her cheek rubbing against it. Her hand was stroking Erica's belly, going in broad circles. Slowly Erica's top was pulled up enough to expose the top of her skirt. Franky's fingers stroked the bare skin. Each stroke forced a small moan or sigh from Erica. When the tips of Franky's fingers slipped under the waistband of her skirt, she didn't protest. Instead she moaned. Franky couldn't push it too far. But for Erica it was maddening. Her excitement was building higher and higher.

Franky whispered in Erica's ear. "Are you liking this, Erica?' Feeling her nod, Franky continued. "Do you want more?" She felt Erica nod one more time but didn't let her off that easy. "Tell me.”

Her voice was soft so that no one else could hear. "Yes, I want more."

Do you want to get fucked?" At that, Erica's body jerked ever so slightly. 

Erica nodded.

Enjoying the dance and knowing where the night was going to end, Franky wasn't in a hurry. She stopped talking and just enjoyed how Erica's body responded to hers. Her nipples rubbed against Erica's back and built her own excitement. When Erica pressed her hips against her, Franky could feel it deep into her pussy. She was careful not to let herself get too excited so that she could maintain control of the pace. 

As the song ended, they stood like that for a few moments looking into each other's eyes. Erica loved how Franky looked at her. Her eyes were smouldering with passion and desire. They promised pleasure yet to come. Her fantasies hadn't been quite this powerful. There were no thoughts about consequences or of Mark.

Franky knew that now was the right time to take the next step. She reached out and took Erica's hand. "Come with me. Time to play," she said in a tone of certainty. Without hesitation, Erica obeyed.

They were still making their way through the crowd when they ran into Mark. He smiled as he saw them. "Hey, I was just trying to find you. I was going to join you again and do a little more dancing. But it looks like you're done for now." He trailed off. There was an awkwardness to the encounter that he hadn't expected. Erica seemed to be avoiding his eyes whereas Franky was meeting his look in an almost challenging way.

"We were just on the way to the restroom again. We will come back to the table when we finish there," Franky replied to Mark. Erica stayed quiet.

"Oh, alright I guess. Hopefully the line won't be as long this time," said Mark who was a little disappointed that they were leaving him so soon after he found them.

Franky started off again with Erica moving quickly to stay with her. Mark watched them walk away until they were lost from view by the crowd. Franky had her hand on Erica's back as she helped guide her through the crowd.

Franky guided them back down the hallway. Erica expected that she would take them back to the little corner again. Instead Franky kept going until they got to the back door. It was propped open so that smokers could get out into the alley for a cigarette. Franky pushed right through the door, pulling Erica through with her. There were a few smokers outside, mostly close to the door. Franky walked on and down the alleyway.

Finally she found the spot she wanted. It was recessed just a little so that they weren't visible. She turned to face Erica. Her hands slid under Erica's short skirt to cup the panty clad ass. Her mouth came down on Erica's and she kissed her passionately. Erica's mouth opened to encourage Franky's tongue to probe. Franky took immediate advantage of the access. She plunged her tongue deep into Erica's mouth, straining to go deeper. 

The suddenness of the embrace stoked Erica's fire. She moaned into the kiss. Without knowing it, she pressed her hips forward and ground against Franky. Her arms went around Franky's neck as she desperately returned the kiss. Franky had been teasing her for a long time now. She wanted to finally get her release.

Fortunately Franky was of the same mindset. From the moment she had seen Erica and remembered her, she made up her mind to have her. The rest of the night had been reeling her in. Now she wanted to complete the seduction to ensure that Erica didn't escape. It seemed unlikely but Franky had pushed her so far.

She broke the kiss. Erica was panting with a fevered look in her eyes. Franky moved behind her. "Put your hands on the wall," she said. Without any question, Erica obeyed. "Now bend over.” Erica thrust her ass backwards, arching her back. Running her hand over Erica's ass, Franky could feel how wet Erica's panties were. Erica's hips were still rocking back and forth.

"Tell me what you want" Franky asked.

A little moan escaped Erica before she answered. "Oh god, Franky. You know what I want. You made me want it."

Smiling a very wicked grin, Franky forced the issue. "Maybe, but I want you to tell me. I want to hear it because you want to tell me.”

Erica knew that Franky was right. It shamed her and yet excited her. It was hard to concentrate when Franky's hand was stroking her ass. It wasn't quite touching her pussy but it was coming close. The teasing had been going on all evening and she couldn't take any more.

“I want you to fuck me, Franky. I need it," Erica said between clenched teeth as the light touch clouded her mind.

Franky reached up and grabbed the panties and pulled on them, sliding them down. Erica felt the cool night air touch her skin there. Franky didn't pull them off. They went down far enough to give her complete access. Erica's legs were too widely spread. It didn't matter; Franky had what she wanted.

Her fingers touched Erica's pussy. She was rewarded with a groan. She reached up and under Erica, stroking her slit. Erica tried to push back to force her fingers in but Franky maintained control of the situation. She found Erica's hard clit and ran her finger around it, being careful not to actually touch it. The rocking of Erica's hips increased.

“Franky, please” Erica begged.

Now Franky let her fingers part Erica's slit, running back and forth. Her fingers were becoming completely covered in Erica's juices. "You're so wet. My fingers are going to slide into you so easily." She played right at the entrance to Erica's pussy. 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," The tip of her middle finger pressed in just slightly. Erica's body shook and she sighed. "I'm going to make you want to scream, but you can't here. We don't want to attract anyone's attention. Can you be quiet?"

It was hard for Erica to think. She understood what Franky was asking, but she was focused on those teasing little fingers. She was trying to push herself on to them. Still Erica was used to Franky enough by now that she knew that until she gave Franky what Franky wanted, she wouldn't get what she wanted herself. "I don't know, Franky. I'm not sure I can."

Laughing a little, Franky replied "I appreciate your honesty," She leaded forward to kiss Erica on the lips. It surprised Erica because it was less passionate than most of their kisses. There was tenderness to it that she liked as much as the other kisses. It was just in a different way.

Franky’ didn’t tease any longer. She dipped one finger inside of Erica. It elicited a muffled moan. Moving in and out, she felt the increase in Erica's wetness as she fucked her. She could tell that there was room so she added as second finger. Erica reacted by pushing harder now that she was feeling fuller. 

Franky started to push harder and harder. Her fingers plunged into Erica, pressing as far as they could. Each thrust forced Erica forward against the wall. Her head was resting on one arm to keep from being slammed. Her hips rocked back to meet the trusts. Her muffled moans were getting more frequent. She had already been so close from all the teasing.

Beyond simply being fucked, Erica's excitement and pleasure was coming from how it was happening. She was letting go, giving herself to Franky to be used. She was being fucked in an alley by another woman.

Her body was starting to give her signs. It was becoming harder to breathe. She was frantically thrusting backwards. There was a tingling that was growing.

Franky recognized the signs. Her fingers pressed in hard each time. She felt Erica's body rocked by the thrusts. Her fingers were being met by Erica's sopping pussy. As her fingers were at their deepest point, she would stretch them and stroke inside. Suddenly she felt it break over Erica. Her body was shaking and she was flinging her head and using her hand to muffle the noises she was making.

Even as she continued to fuck Erica, Franky couldn't help think that she was looking forward to having her someplace where Erica could let go and be as loud as she wanted.

Erica's mind was just full of the pleasure that she was feeling. She continued to fuck Franky's fingers as her orgasm went on. She hadn't felt like this ever. There was something that was more complete. She was trying to suck in enough air as her body heaved. Finally it started to fade.

Franky could sense that moment. She slowed, turning her movement into a gentle caress. Slowly her fingers went in and out, feeling little tremors inside Erica. Her other hand stroked Erica's back. As they passed, Franky made one last deep penetration. It was slow and very tender. When they came out, she softly stroked along Erica's pussy.

Then she reached an arm around Erica, pulled her up straight and then turned her around. For a moment she took in how she looked. Sweat ran down her face and despite her attempts to protect her face, one cheek was slightly smudged with dirt from the wall. Franky thought she looked delightful.

Erica kissed Franky. She surprised Franky with her initiating it. her arms went around Franky's neck and she pressed tightly against Franky. It was long and drawn out. Unlike before, there was no sense of urgency. Their tongues danced together, slowly circling and touching. Franky's arms went around Erica's waist, hands resting on her lower back. After a while, the long kiss evolved into shorter, soft kisses. Finally the kissing ended and then they were just holding each other, heads together.

"How was that?" Franky asked her. 

Her voice sent shivers down Erica's spine. She knew that she was betraying herself to Franky. There was no hiding behind words. "Incredible." She hugged Franky tight and buried her face into Franky's shoulder. She felt one hand leave her back.

Franky pushed her back up straight so that she could see her in the eyes. "Do you want more like that?" 

Already getting used to Franky, Erica knew that she wouldn't get away without speaking. "I do," she said with a quiet passion.

"I thought so" Franky said with confidence.

"I'm not going to play any games now. I am not going to tease you and make it hard for you to think. I want this to be your choice. Okay?" She paused looking at Erica.

Erica wasn't sure where Franky was going with this but she nodded and then said, "I understand."

Nodding back at her in acknowledgment, Franky continued. “Soon I am going to leave and go home. I told you before; I don't care what happens between you and your husband. It's your choice. You can come home with me and I will let you go down on me. And I will fuck you and do things with you that you just dream about." 

Erica's eyes closed as she said that. Franky could tell she was imagining what it would be like and she smiled a little.

"Understand, I promise nothing more than tonight." Her voice was a little harsher now. "Maybe there is more. Maybe not, but I give no promises." She let Erica digest that before continuing. "Or you can go home with your hubby. Go back to what you know and what is safe. He is probably getting a little ticked by now, but nothing that you won't be able to soothe. The same may not be true if you leave with me." Pausing again for a moment, she concluded "So you pick, come with me and deal with the consequences or choose safe and familiar."

As she finished, Franky stepped away from Erica, giving her space physically and more importantly mentally. She really did want Erica to make her own decision. If she had pressed and kept playing with her, Erica would have done anything she wanted. But the next day, she would blame Franky and deny her own desires.

Erica looked at Franky as her words sank in. Having recovered from the devastating orgasm, and not yet excited again, her mind was relatively clear. She knew what Franky was asking. Although it would be exciting and wonderful to stay with Franky, she could just stop. She came already once. It had been the best come of her life but nevertheless she could go home. She could go back to her life and pretend this didn't happen. She could keep this as a memory to be brought out when she needed it, just like she had done with the memory of their kiss four years prior.

It was the safe thing to do. 

But Franky's body beckoned to her. The promises that it held were seductive. Erica's mind filled with thoughts about what they all might be. Already she had experienced pleasure that was beyond anything she had known. What would Franky do when they were someplace private? What would she ask .... Erica's mind paused. No Franky wouldn't ask. She would tell Erica what to do. And Erica would obey. That was the side of her that Franky was unleashing. Franky would tell her to do the things that Erica really wanted to do but couldn't. By ceding control to Franky, she would be freed.

Beyond that, the physical aspect of it couldn't be denied. Erica's pussy still retained the feeling of Franky's fingers inside of her. It throbbed just a little. Franky knew all the buttons to push. But so far, she only had the opportunity to push a few. Walking away would leave them untouched.

Erica returned to the table with a fictional but believable story about wanting to go with Franky to meet up with some of her friends at another dance club. Mark was far from disappointed at the prospect of leaving her to her own devices as it allowed him to return home to bed.

Once Mark had left, Franky slipped her arm around Erica and led her toward the exit. Erica’s mind already had forgotten about Mark and was thinking forward to the rest of the night.


End file.
